


Tablet Search

by From_Time_Within



Series: Smash One-Shots [1]
Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers, super smash bros. ultimate - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Link loves to do art, M/M, Theres a little bit of ike/link, light fluff, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Time_Within/pseuds/From_Time_Within
Summary: Link loves art, but his old tablet kicked the bucket ages ago, and now he's on the look out for a new one. At least he has his boyfriend to help him.





	Tablet Search

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for not updating anything for the longest time. I lost interest in the fanfictions I wrote, and I haven't felt like rewriting any of them.  
> Anyways, I got the new Smash Brothers this christmas and, after playing it so much and being reminded of many one-shots and fanfics I used to read, jumped straight to Fanfiction.net and Ao3 to fulfill my craving of cringe worthy and hilarious old works of art that so many people had written, involving all of my favorite characters.  
> This new fanfiction, or one-shot, came to me when I was looking for tablets on Amazon. This is a modern AU where the majority of the smashers are between the ages of fourteen and eighteen, or nineteen. This also takes place in Canada, which is where I live. I don't know anything about highschool or colleges and universities in America, and I really didn't want to upset anyone with mistaking anything. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I actually thought this would be much longer and thought I would add some of the other smashers into it, but that never happened. Also, sorry for the crappy title.

A loud sigh of exhaustion and annoyance left the young Hylian as he scrolled through the multiple items on Amazon, a site he was often teased for using to much.  
Link, currently on the verge of falling asleep by the almost dead fire in the living room, was searching for a new tablet for his old one was beginning to fail him far to often. He used it for school, but he also used it for art, a hobby he ended up doing almost everyday when he got the chance. The one he used before was given to him by his friend, Palutena. She never really used it, and told the eighteen year old that he could keep it.

He adverted his gaze from the site to check the time for a quick moment before going back to searching. It was already 11:30 in the evening, but he was used to staying up late, despite the countless times he yawned. He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched his arms, another tired yawn leaving him as he closed his eyes for a moment. 'I'll just close my eyes,' He thought to himself. 'I'll feel better after.'

"If you're going to fall asleep, do it in bed." The Hylian opened his eyes to look at the tall, blue haired teen who stood in the open doorway of the room. Ike, his boyfriend of almost four years, gave Link one of his kind smiles before he walked towards him and sat down on the couch next to him. "Why aren't you in bed?"

Link groaned tiredly as he leaned forward, looking at the laptop screen again. "I'm looking for a tablet." He told him, soon hearing the taller male sigh.

"It's almost twelve. You can look for one in the morning." Ike said as he slowly closed up the laptop, watching the Hylian as he yawned and leaned against his shoulder. "Now come on, It's late and you need to sleep."

"Fine." Link finally said after a few moments of silence. He moved the laptop to the floor beside the couch and stood up, stumbling a little as he tried to get his balance. He narrowed his tired eyes at Ike, who snickered at him before sending him an apologetic smile. He watched the blue haired man stand up and gently grab his shoulders, leading him upstairs to their bedroom. Once inside, they got out of their clothes and put on something more comfortable before climbing into the queen sized bed.

"I'll help you find a new tablet in the morning, okay?" The taller male said in a hushed tone as he pulled Link towards him so the Hylian's back was pressed against his chest.

"M'kay.. Night, Ike." Link mumbled, sleep beginning to win him over. In a matter of seconds the blonde was asleep, his boyfriend not to far behind.

 

* * *

 

"How much is that one?" Ike asked as he leaned against the chair that Link was seated in. Ever since they woke up, the two started looking for tablets, again, but to no avail. They were either to expensive, to crappy, or didn't have enough space.

"About.. Oh goddesses, Six hundred." Link replied as he made a disgusted look, causing his boyfriend to laugh. "And it's only 16GB."

Ike frowned as he turned his head to the living room, eyeing Link's old tablet that sat on the couch. "How much did the other one have?"

Link thought for a moment before looking up at Ike. "I think about 53GB? I can't remember."

Ike starred at him, his eyes wide. "Seriously? Can you even get one with that much?"

Link laughed, shaking his head. "Not unless I want to spend a fortune." He turned back to the laptop, his search continuing.

"Wait, what about that one?" Ike soon asked, pointing at a tablet, very similar to the one Palutena had given the Hylian. He watched as the screen switched to the information on the product. "Only three hundred dollars? That's not bad, right"?

Link shrugged and began to scroll down, looking at the information on the device. "No, but it's 32GB. Its not bad, but not ideal. I might get it."

Ike nodded before he turned his gaze to Link. "I'd get it now before school starts."

"Yeah, yeah." Link smiled, and soon he ordered the device and he let out a sigh of relief knowing that he wouldn't have to worry about not having anything for school.

"You know, you should have told me before Christmas that you needed a new one." Ike told him, earning a snort of amusement from his boyfriend.

"That piece of trash didn't start failing until  _after_ Christmas." Link smiled up at him.

"Still should have told me." Ike replied, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. "Now come on. We're meeting the others at noon to go the movies." Link nodded, soon getting up and closing the laptop.

"Thank you again, by the way, for helping me find a new tablet."

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for this not being the best. I started this late last night and finished it this morning. I was sort of rushing it since I'm leaving soon with my family. I may or may not do a bunch of one-shots involving these two.


End file.
